


霧の随に - Through the Fog (Kyoto version alpha) -

by Birdie_Birdy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Coming of Age, Early Unreliable Narrator, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fencing, Gen, Kuraigana Island, Mihawk finally gets a backstory, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Strawhats Mihawk, Shamelessly self-indulgent, Shikkearu Kingdom, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Swordfighting, Swords, Telepathy, Waka Poetry, Water 7
Language: 日本語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdie_Birdy/pseuds/Birdie_Birdy
Summary: ＊＊＊　原作Summary　＊＊＊https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226933/chapters/32801235ミホークは、去年、かつてシッケアール王国の居城であったクライガナ島の城へと引っ越した。その権勢を誇ったシッケアール家は、戦争で亡んだことを、誰もが知っていた。しかし、一人の娘がひそかに生き延びた。娘は、決意した。故郷に戻り王国を再興せんことを。本編の時間軸に準拠。ただし、ミホーク入島を22歳とする。





	1. 第一話：帰郷 - Homecoming -

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Through the Fog (Part 1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226933) by [waskonedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waskonedo/pseuds/waskonedo). 



> この投稿は、waskonedoの"Through the Fog"の日本語訳(アルファ版)です。たまに京都または上方方言が出てきます。主にミホークの心の呟きとして。目下、ご本人と相談しつつ訳している所ですが、原作自体ベータ版なので、こちらの訳とタイムラグや食い違いが出てくるかもしれません。とりま、やってみよ版です。
> 
> ＊＊＊　原作Notes　＊＊＊  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226933/chapters/32801235  
> このお話は、18年前、麦わらの一味が船出する以前から始まります。  
> ワンピース地理は、こちらをご覧ください。  
> ワンピース歴史は、こちらをご覧ください。（このお話は、1504年から始まります。）

　カスミは低く唸った。淀みにブーツをとられる。ぬかるみは覚えているより深かった。泥土に踵が食い込む。島に片足を踏み入れると、ズブズブ沈みこんだ。それでも、前に進むしかない。波打ち際から足を引き抜く。この厄介な土地柄で足掻くことが、彼女の自尊独立の第一歩であり、一族の名を取り戻すことなのだから。

　自尊独立！それは、あと知恵かもしれない。泥だらけで足掻くうち、アンリにしっかり手首を支えられている。彼が居た。いつだって。いつだって、彼が導いてくれた。私の役に立つことなら。でも、今度は違う。アンリはカスミの心を変えようとしていた。

「姫様、御覧を。今はここに住めません。この土地は姫様が御存知だった物の、なれの果てだ。どうかお戻りを。次善策を考えましょう。」

「アンリ、ここが私の故郷だ。ぬか床だろうとな。地獄に玉子であろうが、アリジゴクであろうが、私の置き去りにした一切合財だ。私が生まれ持ったものだ。」足元にトゲトゲしくまとわりつく蔓を引き離し、ようやく海岸線の上のマシな地面に抜け出た。「今の私を疑うのは、父上に無礼であろう。」と言い足して。それで、アンリが昔を思い出してくれればよいのだ。

「姫様、お静かに」アンリが、お喋りを遮った。眼は泥だらけの浜辺の向こうに茂っている木々にくぎ付けだ。

　カスミは口を閉じアンリの視線の先を追った。もやの向こうに見たものは、ぶらつき寄ってくる人影大の生き物だ。「ヒューマンドリル、」カスミは呟き、歯を食いしばった。

（誰がオサだ？姿を見せよ！）カスミは、無言で中空に意向を投じた。アンリとヒューマンドリルには、それが聞こえるのだ。霧の向こうから、一際大きい灰色の影が現れ出た。羽飾りの兜を被り、丁字剣を前に構えていた。

（お前がヒューマンドリルの王か？）声もなく誰何する。（私は王女カスミ、シッケアール・リョータの娘だ。食料、施設と引き換えに和平を要求する。）

　影の主が、さらに近づいてくる。隙のない獣を数知れず引き連れて。

　声が揺らぐ。思わず叫ぶ。「聞け。王女シッケアール・カスミだ。お前の先祖がしたように辞せ。メシと宿をくれてやる。それで和睦だ！）

　アンリが、サーベルを抜き、構えた。ヒューマンドリルのオサが、身を揺さぶり近寄ってくる。新参者を値踏みしつつ、鳥のように額を突き出して。

　突如として、その場でオサが凍てついた。記憶が甦る。かつての王国。充足。安眠。けらく。このニンゲンのカオ、そのコエ。ムカシを思い出す。あのコなのか？

　オサが顔を伏せた。そうだ。遠いムカシに知っていたあのコだ。カシとクダモノだ。運んできたコだ。アゴを撫で、ゴザを敷いた。群れも王の率先に従い、礼を尽くした。娘を思い出した者は、わずかだったが。

「なむさん」アンリが息を飲んだ。あれほど昔のことを、あの小さな王女を、本当に思い出したのか？

「タケオ君、でしょう？私は、ここへ再び戻ってきました。ここに住まいます。この島で私を無事に居留させなさい。貴殿に褒美をとらせましょう。私に忠義を示すなら、貴殿が再び苦しむこともないでしょう。」

　アンリは、信用ならない動物どもからの拒絶に備えて、首を据えた。王女からの突飛な話に応じるとは、とても思えない。王女には父王の威厳も実力も具わっていない。その頑固さは確かに父王譲りだろうが。

\----

　さて、ジュラキュール・ミホークである。彼は、ぶつくさ呟きながら目覚めていた。手漕ぎボートがクライガナ島に寄り付いたからだ。気色わるいえ。へんなん、来たえ。におうえ。めらめら、ゆうてるえ。誰え？こんな夜更けに、うっとこの島に来るやなんて。彼が、気づいたのだ。二人乗りの小さなボートに。気になるえ。起きてしもたえ。彼は、南の窓に近づくと、暗闇に目を凝らした。

　手漕ぎ、二人乗り、帆布袋大、提灯ぶらんぶらん、南東航路。彼は、浜辺を進む二人組を目で追った。ボートは深くぬかるんだ浜辺に乗り上げてしまったようんだった。あの人ら、どちらさんやろか？ここがどこか知ったはるんやろか。アホやろか？しろうとはん？うっとこの浜辺に立ち入るやなんて、気になるわあ。詮索癖が憤りを通り越した。滅茶苦茶、気になるえ。若い女。あ、ボートから降りた。そこ、あかんえ。沈みやすいのに。うん。沈まはった。ん。渋い大男。付き従う。

　ふふ。わらける。闇の中、猿ども女に近づきつ。彼らの縄張りを見知らぬ人間が荒らした時に見せる反応を、ミホークは直接見知っていた。女動けず、目を閉じるなり。男、剣を抜く、と。ふふん。その辺の剣士の技では隙もなく、猿ども相手に立ち往生也。

　観戦に白熱したミホークであったが、戦いが白熱する前に、ヒューマンドリルの歩みが止まった。え？あのひとら、あの女の人に、お辞儀したはるえ？おかしいえ？女に付き従っていた男も、驚いて見ている。ミホークが、お辞儀をさせるのに一週間かかった猿達は、その女に既になびいていた。彼は、猿達が、海岸に男と女を残し、木々の奥へと引き上げるのを見届けた。

　男が、女の頬に手を添え、話を聞くよう諭している。ミホークが、男の口元を読むところによれば、何やら若い女に言い訳しているようであった。女は首を横に振り、何やら叫んではねのけた。男は諦めたようであった。

　ミホークは、男が大きな袋をボートから降ろし、二人で島の南東の隅に小さなテントを立て終わるのを、じっと見ていた。彼の居る所から一番遠い所だ。若い女は、ヒューマンドリルよりもさらに大仰に辞去する男に、サヨナラを告げていた。

https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226933/chapters/32801235


	2. 第二話：落城 - The Sunken Castle -

　ミホークは、翌朝早々起床した。一見客見たさだ。いつもの朝食を抜いて、パンを一斤つかむと、塔の最上階へと急いだ。深い靄に遮られた朝ぼらけの太陽はたえだえで、島は常々霧に覆われており、陽光に過敏な目にとっては好都合だった。橙の昼の輝きと紫の夜の煌きが幽かなので、クライガナ島を住処にしたのだった。彼は、窓から桟敷に乗り出して南東のテントを藪にらみした。

\----

　水平線から光が差し込み始めたテントから、カスミが出てきた。彼女は殆ど寝ていなかった。チリチリする張り詰めた冷気の中、ヒューマンドリルが彼女の申し出に得心して帰ったのかどうか気が気でなかった。それに、アンリの注進もあった。この島に住まうと囁かれる男、残忍極まりない七武海、ジュラキュール・ミホークのことだ。彼女はそれをただの噂話だと見なしていた。だって、そうじゃない。七武海になるほどの力があれば、もっとマシな所に住むわよ。唯一島で残った建物だって、ボロボロのゴロゴロ。そうよ。もしも、ヤツと出くわせば、ここは、私の島だって言うわ。それが私の遺言になっちゃうかもしれないけれど。私だって強いんだから。昔より強いんだから。ウォーターセブンで何人もの首級を引き渡してきたところなんだから。

　朝日を浴びながら背伸びすると、かじかんだ肌に赤みが戻ってきた。父王の城は見る影もない。二度の蝕み、火と水で。あの威風堂々たる宮殿が、割れて砕けて裂けて散った。石ころコロコロ沼の中。もう、見えない。おかげで土台の造りがよく分かること。芦の先っぽの合間から王家の名を見るのがやっとだった石碑が、よく、見える。この城を元に戻せるかどうかは、考えないことにしよう。

　きっと、新しい城を築くためにウォーターセブンから人夫を雇うこともできるだろう。もう少し賞金稼ぎを続けて、シッケアール王国の新しい居城を少しずつ築いていくことだって。まずは、四角い囲いを立てて、しっかりした足場をこしらえて、お金ができたら、お城を拡張して、そうして、勢力と財力を拡大して、それで、きっと、家系を繋ぎとめられる。

　白昼夢から覚める。カスミは背伸びをやめて、身支度した。武器を掴み、水筒を提げ、軽食を携え、島を探ることにした。手元のカトラスとフレイルが、昔の暮らしから持ち出せたカスミの一切合財だった。四年間にわたるアンリの特訓の成果で、カスミは相当な使い手になっていた。腰に仕込んだ二つの武器を同時に操り、相手をあしらえるようにもなっていた。それに、私は、シッケアールの力を受け継いでいるのだから、誰にだって負ける気がしないのよ。

　カスミは、北の方へと歩みだした。山歩きになる。王家の城があった高台だ。シッケアール王家の嫡流にふさわしく、立派で壮麗な城だった。また、島の北西には、叔父のヒロシが住まう白い質実な屋敷があった。カスミが屋敷に訪れたのは数えるほどで、戦争が始まる前、よちよち歩きの時分だった。父王リョータと叔父との間の確執が戦争にまで発展した時、カスミの行動範囲は制限された。今は、もう、誰も、止めない。

　昔は家だった落石の山をよじ登り、子供の頃に使っていた運動場に出た。見知っていた通路が沼地と化している。錆びた鎧や武器が、島の南方の雑木林に密集しているマングローブの浅瀬への足場だ。王家の紋章を刻んだ鎧がいくつもあった。私が知っている人の鎧だったのかもしれない。カスミはそういった感傷を振り払おうと、すぐさま首を振った。父王の生え抜きの兵士たちは王家に仕える身として忠を果たし孝を尽くした。叔父の兵力は大きかったが雑兵や傭兵で占められていた。大勢死んだ。その屍に義を遂げねばならぬ。それは、カスミが生きのびる上での重い大義であった。

　潮に乗って流れ着き何にでも覆い被さる海藻に身を滑らせ、カスミは険しい岩肌を越えた。じっとりした森の中にある広い空き地の端っこだ。折り重なった円柱の輪っかが運動場への道しるべだ。もっとも、マングローブや芦の茂みに阻まれ、あの辺りだろうと見当がつく程度の見通しだったが。

　アンリが、戦えるように鍛えたのだ。彼が、シッケアール家の四人の子供を、あらゆる体技に渡り指導していた。アンリは、父王の最も優秀な指揮官であり忠義に篤い友人だった。カスミよりずっと年長の者達は、祖父から使い手のよい武器を受け継いでいた。末っ子のカスミは、残り物のフレイルとカトラスを受け取った。

　おぼろげな記憶を頼りに、運動場の境目沿いを、てくてく歩く。崩れ落ちた円柱や錆びついた鎧を跳び越えているうちに、アンリの強打ぶりを思い出した。アイツに体力負けする悔しさといったら！でも、そう、うちの家系の心力だって。最後には、なんだって乗り越えられるはずよ。だから、もっと強くならなきゃね。

\----

　ミホークは、瞳を突き刺す太陽の光に跳ね退いた。見知らぬものを五里霧中で見遣るうちに、もう結構な朝になっており、しかも、トレーニングを忘れていた。のだが、彼は石灰質の桟に手をかけて窓を飛び越え、階段をすっ飛ばし二階の踊り場に降り立った。

　潮風に髪を乱され考えた。風が日増しに寒くなる。島には二つの季節しかない。穏やかだが蒸し暑い夏、そして、しっとりしているが厳しい冬。猿、鳥、蛇といった連中を別にすれば、彼が唯一の島民だったのだ。島を見つけた時、城は空っぽで、ひとりっきりになりたい男にとって、そこは完全だった。

　霧の木々の合間に目を凝らすと、若い女が、回廊の崩れた柱を縫いつつ南に向かって歩いていた。二十歳前というところか。凛としていて確かな足取りだ。左の腰にカトラスと、麦打ちとはな。帆布のズボン。せっかくの外套も裾がぬかるみに汚れて塩漬けではないか。

　女が木陰に入りこんだせいで、一度は見失ったものの、草叢に差し掛かかると、鳥が一斉に羽ばたいた。女を仕留めるのは造作もないことだった。ほんの一瞬の出来事だろう。かの男の住処に足を踏み入れるとは。しかし、彼は城の最東端に出て、もっとじっくり眺めてみたかった。女、いや、少女か。あの回廊の先は日暮れにコウノトリが集う辺りだな。  
　この島に住みついて以来、他の人間が自分の住処に近づくのを見るのは、初めてのことだった。誰かに仕掛けられる、などということは、滅多にやってこない慰安だろう。地上に降りると、淀んだ堀にかかる端的な橋を渡り、ミホークは、カスミに忍び寄った。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Through the Fog (Original Page)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226933/chapters/33082626


End file.
